You Know Anything About this?
by Empress and Protector
Summary: Rin waked up in the middle of the night to find a six-inch tall version of Haru on his bed. Needless to say he's confused. After school he goes to find Haru and ask about it. SLASH Rinharu


**Author's Note: This is a fic I wrote for my friend/sis Oakleafninja. I'm sorry its late! Im not good at cute! haha, I tried tho. I tried REALLY hard. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MON AMI!**

Rin groaned when something bounced on his bed. "Nitori go away." he said, shoving at the air. After a few misses he hit something and heard it fall off the bed. He was mostly asleep but he knew Nitori wasn't small enough to fall off the bed that easily. He rolled over to see what had been on his bed. Blinking a few times her forced his eyes to focus on a small figure on the ground. It was about six inches tall and looked like Haru. The mini-Haru stood up and walked over to him, waving from the floor. Rin reached down to grab the mini-Haru and inspect it. It looked like someone had made a plushie out of Haru then brought it to life. After staring at it for a minute he banged on the underside of Nitori's bed, trying to wake him up.

A moment later Rin saw Nitori's head lean over the edge of his bunk. "Rin-senpai, what's going on?" Rin held out the mini-Haru for him to see. "You see the miniature Haru-chan too right?"

Nitori nodded "I knew you had an interest in Haru-senpai but I didn't think you had a plushie of him." Nitori said, yawning through the sentence.

Rin blushed slightly, glad that the darkness of the room hid the blush. "It's not mine. I don't know how it got in here."

"If you say so senpai." Nitori said sleepily.

Rin rolled his eyes, setting the mini-Haru in the floor. "Forget it. I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

When Rin woke up he had the blankets hanging off the bed and his hand over the mini-Haru. He looked at it, still confused. Rin rolled over to get up "Whatever." he mumbled to himself. Rin's day wasn't any different except for Nitori teasing him a bit. After school he returned to his room and found the mini-Haru on his desk trying to write something. Rin walked over and saw something written very sloppily. _I love you Rin-chan!_ He blushed slightly, even though he knew it wasn't really a message from Haru.

Rin patted the thing on the head before changing out of his school clothes and into something more relaxed. 9+Rin grabbed his backpack and gently put the mini-Haru in it. He also grabbed the paper and shoved it in his pocket before leaving. Right as he was leaving his room, Nitori walked in. "Hey Rin-senpai! Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need a quiet place to study." Rin said, walking past. He heard Nitori respond but didn't bother listening to what he said. Rin didn't really need to study, he needed to talk to Haru. Halfway to Haru's house he ran into him. Like literally ran into him and fell on the ground. "H-Haru-chan!"

The dark-haired boy looked at him, a six-inch version of Rin in his arms. He reached out with a free hand to help Rin up. "Rin-chan, what are you doing here?"

Rin dusted off some dirt then flipped his backpack around and pulled out the mini-Haru. "I found this in my room. I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

Haru shook his head "I was headed to ask you about this." he said, holding out the mini-Rin.

Rin's mini-Haru reached out towards Haru's mini-Rin. "So neither of us know anything about these?" Rin asked.

Haru shook his head. "It can write. I learned that." he said.

Rin blushed slightly, remembering what his mini-Haru had written. "Uh yeah, I noticed the same thing."

"What did your's write?" Haru asked.

Rin reached into his pocket and grabbed the paper. He handed it to Haru, watching the minis rather than looking at Haru. "What did your's say?" he asked.

Haru read the paper, "Same thing, except with my name."

Rin looked up from the minis, a dark blush covering his cheeks. "Is what mini-you wrote true?" he asked, hiding the nervousness so it didn't show in his voice.

Haru nodded "It is. Is the message I got true?" he asked, although he figured he already knew the answer.

Rin nodded. "Yes."

Haru smiled slightly "Rin-chan?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Haru said, stepping closer to him.

Rin smiled "I love you t-" his words got cut off by Haru kissing him. It was a gently kiss, full of love. It wasn't long or forceful, but it was powerful. Haru was the one to pull away, a smile still on his lips. He set the minis in Rin's backpack. He wrapped his arms around Rin's Neck. "That was sudden." Rin commented, wrapping his arms around Haru's waist.

"You were about to do the same thing weren't you?" Haru asked.

Rin leaned towards him, kissing Haru's neck. "Yes," he said, moving up Haru's neck and towards his mouth. "Just didn't expect you to be so forward."

Haru moved a hand to Rin's jaw, forcing him to look him in the eye. "I'm quiet, not shy." he commented before kissing Rin again. This kiss was longer. Rather than merely receiving like he did the first time Rin fought for control of the kiss. He wasn't ready for Haru to pulled away so soon. "We're being watched." Haru commented, slightly out of breath.

Rin raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

Haru nodded "Nagisa-chan's around the corner with a mini-Rei-chan." Haru said.

Rin chuckled "You think he knows anything?" Haru shook his head. Rin sighed "Ah well. I guess he just wanted to see if we ended well before approaching Rei-chan." Haru nodded, leaning on to Rin, running a hand through his hair. "I take it this mean's we're a couple now?" Rin asked. Haru didn't speak, but Rin felt his head move up and down in a nod of agreement.


End file.
